Morning in the Firehouse
by Rosepixie
Summary: A series of very short stories about characters from Ghostbusters in the morning. There is very little plot, but it is safe to assume that the stories all take place on the same morning, so small connections may become evident. I have no current plans to expand any of these into longer stories, but may continue to add more of them over time.
1. Egon

Egon bent over the device he was tinkering with on the lab table, squinting as he carefully fitted a teeny, tiny wire through an almost equally teeny, tiny hole in the casing. By the time the wire slid into place, he was biting his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. The new device would be very useful, but making it was slightly nerve-wracking. He wanted a working ghostbusting net to make difficult captures a little easier, but he didn't want to blow up the firehouse (and probably half of the surrounding blocks) in the process of making it.

He lifted his hands off the now stabilized device and pulled off the headlamp he had been using to aid his work, rubbing the place on his forehead where the light had rested.

"Good morning, Egon," said a voice from the doorway.

Egon turned to the familiar sound in surprise and found their receptionist, Janine, making her way towards him with a smile.

"Morning?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Egon," she replied with a laugh, "morning. I came to see if you wanted some breakfast before taking a nap. Can't have you falling asleep mid-capture later because you stayed up all night."

Janine was standing casually and smiling, but there was a firmness to her words that left no room for arguing with them.

"Breakfast might be nice," he agreed sheepishly, wiping his hand across his forehead again.

Janine laughed and reached over to the lab sink to wet a clean washcloth.

"Hold still or you'll just keep making it worse," she instructed with a smile as she stood up on her tip-toes to bring the wet cloth to his forehead.

Egon held very still as she braced herself with a hand on his chest and carefully cleaned the grease off of his forehead. She was so close that the scent of her apple shampoo flooded his senses and his eyes were glued to a bit of her lower lip held between her teeth as she focused on her task. He knew that while he needed some sleep, he probably wouldn't get any after having her this close to him. In fact, a cold shower might be a better idea.

Janine stepped back and smiled at his now clean face, her hand still absently resting on his chest.

"Much better," she murmured quietly.

 _Oh yeah,_ Egon thought, _a very long, very cold shower._


	2. Janine

The alarm clock went off and Janine reached for it. She opened her eyes as the beeping noise stopped and smiled at the beautiful summer day outside her window. Janine loved sunny days and found the roof of the firehouse to be the perfect place to enjoy a nice day while she ate lunch. She looked forward to that today. Besides, something about enjoying the life and beauty of summer while sitting literally on a vault full of ghosts tickled her funny bone.

There had been an unusual number of calls recently, so it was possible she'd be too busy for a nice lunch on the roof. For the most part, though, Janine was pleased with the uptick in business. As long as the guys were going out ghostbusting, she would still get paid and still get to work with them every day.

Janine slipped into the shower and let the hot water pour over her. It was easily the most peaceful part of pretty much any day. Working for a bunch of ghost hunters was certainly never dull and definitely not what Janine would consider low stress. She wouldn't change it now, though. She genuinely enjoyed her job (haunted flowers notwithstanding). Besides, she was pretty sure the guys would fall apart without her and being needed was always a nice feeling.

Wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping onto the carpet, Janine stood before her closet and considered her options. After rejecting several choices, she finally settled on a blue skirt and a creamy white top cut low enough to be interesting, but high enough to wear to work. Every little bit helped.

Once she was dressed and made up with her hair done stylishly, Janine grabbed her purse and headed out towards work. She had called a bakery near the firehouse yesterday and ordered a spread of donuts to share with the guys that she could pick up on her way in this morning. It had been a rough week and they all deserved a treat.

Last time, the bakery had given her all powdered sugar donuts and she had nearly gone wild watching Egon eat one, powdered sugar begging to be kissed off his lips. This time, she made sure there was only one powdered sugar one in the bunch and she intended to claim it for herself. Maybe watching her eat it would elicit a similar reaction from her favorite scientist.

Not that he ever did react, but Peter swore up and down that Egon returned her feelings. So she remained ever hopeful, despite his always professional demeanor towards her. First she needed to get him out of that lab, though!


End file.
